


The big spoon

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Asgardian puppy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: You’re in Asgard for a long season, and this means that Thor gets to go out on missions of his own. To your eyes, Thor has never been the weak one. God forbid him to be, but once the god of thunder has had enough of battles, it is in your hands and in yours only, to make him regain the confidence that has always characterized him.





	The big spoon

“Thor Odinson,” you let the satin bed sheet reveal your naked torso. The exasperating feeling was too big to even worry about your nakedness. You were too accustomed to sleep with no clothes on, and nothing would change that. You folded your arms over your chest and cocked a menacing eyebrow at the Asgardian. “Calm the fuck down and tell me what is wrong with you.”

Out of a sudden, he stops and looks at you in a way he has never done before. He looks like a lost puppy under the rain, and as much as you tried to remember a time where you had seen him like this, you can’t recall it. True, Thor never lets his guard down, not for a minute, let alone around you. And that’s when it hit you. Thor has never seemed weak up to now.

He walked with heavy steps to the edge of the bed and sat down on the mattress. With a sigh, he covered his face with his enormous hands and you could’ve sworn you heard him crying. You crawled out of the bed and wrapped your arms around his torso, pressing your chest to his naked back.

You don’t know what to say, or if you should say something. The only thing you are able to do is to try to hold his breaking heart together, because if the unbreakable Thor is under you, crumbling down like a tower of cards, then you were sure as hell you’d break down right there because you were an easy crier.

“I just…” he mumbled in a broken voice, “I should’ve done so much more to save them…”

“Save who?” You whispered. “Love, save who?”

“Everyone,”

You gasped quietly and held on to the wall of muscles that Thor was even tighter. You placed soft kisses on the crook of his neck as you tenderly caressed his pecs. He placed a hand over yours and intertwined it. You knew this was not enough of a breakdown for him, and you’d never be calmed until you got more information from him.

You let go of him enough to find your makeshift pajama and slid the garment down your torso. You stood from the bed and pulled his hand to make him stand up and walk together towards the bathroom. You let the water run on the jacuzzi and poured some bubble liquid too. The foam started to show up and the soft steam from the water was letting you know that it had the perfect temperature.

Your hands slowly roamed up his strong arms, and your eyes met Thor’s troubled ones. You weren’t sure what was going on, but you knew very well the terrible consequences of any battle. You still had Sokovia engraved on your skin. It hurt a lot, and some days it hurt more than the others, but were trying to keep your head up, but Thor had fought for a lifetime, and his life was hundreds, and maybe thousands of years longer than yours. So in simple words, you still had no idea what was going on in that mind of his.

You cupped his face, not breaking the eye-contact; it was your silent way of telling him that you were still there with him, not matter what happened. You slid up the linen shirt and his bottoms and walked him nearer into the tub. The water had stopped a while ago, and once he sat comfortably, you heard him sighing heavily, as if the warm waters carried away his fears and worries. You took a piece of cloth and scrubbed gently the soapy water and bubbles on his skin.

“(Y/N)… I—” he stuttered—

“Don’t,” you shushed. “Just relax and don’t talk, not now,”

You were kneeling on the edge of the tub, but he turned around and skilfully took you in his arms to put you in the water too. It wasn’t part of the plan, but you could enjoy yourself if you were already there, all wet. You slid up your shirt and threw it aside. Just when Thor was coming up to you, you placed a hand on his chest and stopped him.

“Sit still, or I’ll have to strap you. And the first and last time we tried, it didn’t work,” you kindly scolded him, folding your arms over your chest. He pouted, but you were stronger. “I mean it. Sit still,” he sighed, but reluctantly accepted.

You carried on with your cleaning task trying hard not to fall into the trap of his muscles, because you were damn sure you’d never be able to leave that without coming undone at least twice. You could feel that he was feeling a bit better because his muscles were not tensed and his breathing was soft and barely audible, unlike when he’s worried about something, which apparently is always because more than once you recommended him to get those breathe better straps, but no. All he needed was something relaxing. Then you remembered that the other times when his breathing was calmed was when you slept after having sex.

He placed a hand on your waist, just when you were getting ready to straddle his hips. It was kill or be killed right now, and you weren’t sure if you were the one who’d make it alive. Your breath got caught in your throat at the sudden touch, but he just smiled at you and your unexpected nervousness. He leaned in to capture your lips in his, in a tender kiss that was his own way of saying thank you.

You were the one to break the kiss, and after that, you leaned in again to rest your head on the crook of his neck. You needed to let him know that you were there for him no matter what. He wrapped his arms around you and cradled you, cherishing the skin-to-skin contact

The water was starting to get colder, and you decided it was time to get out and go to bed. It had been a long night of getting him relaxed. You came out first, grabbing a robe that hung behind the door, and grabbed his too, you pulled the Asgardian out of the soapy water. Before you could cover him, he grabbed you and lifted you bridal style and walked to the bed.

Before he could put his body over yours, you rolled onto the other side of the bed. His brows furrowed in an annoyed and confused expression, but the night of pampering was not over yet. You slid under the covers and invited him to do the same, but before he wrapped his arms around you to spoon you, you stopped him. You were going to play the big spoon.

“What?” He asked, in the peak of his confusion.

“Thor, what is the one thing you always do when I’m not feeling well?” You ask him. He didn’t answer. “You take care of me. And this includes cleaning my wounds, and you even join me for a movie marathon of awfully sad movies. You give me your silent company and you comfort me even if I tell you that I don’t deserve it. I don’t know for sure what you’re going through because you’re not telling me and it’s probably not the same as what we all go through back on earth, but you have to know that if I see my boyfriend that’s on the verge of a mental breakdown or about to cry I will try to take good care of him. Because that’s what partners do. I am not a girlfriend to cuddle only. I will care about you the same as you care for me, Thor,”

“Don’t worry about me—I’m fine—”

“Really?” You argued. “Thor, I believe I know you better than you think. The only moment you’re breathing so softly is when we finished having sex, and yes it is very often, but the remaining time you’re breathing and snoring like your life depended on it. So don’t bullshit me with all the “I’m fine” crap, because I’ve said that enough times in this relationship. It takes one to know one, or so they say,” the two of you stayed in a terrible silence for what it seemed like forever. You deeply exhaled and patted the empty spot on the bed. “Come to bed and let me take care of you,” you pleaded, “because I know you’re not fine, and that even if you won’t tell me what the fuck is going on, I want those fears to let go of you at least for tonight,”

He sat on the bed, making the mattress sink with his weight. He was giving you his back, but when he turned around, you saw he was about to cry. His eyes shone brightly, and a soft hand went to cup your face. He was shaking and he didn’t know what to say, but it was fine, you didn’t really want him to say anything at all. You sighed and covered his hand with yours, turning your head a just a little so kiss his palm. He smiled and accepted your earlier invitation to slid under the covers that were so eager to accept him.

He found his position to sleep and you wrapped yourself around him.

“I know I say this enough times to make you sick and tired of hearing this, but I love you, (Y/N), my princess,” he said in a barely audible whisper. “I am so lucky to have you by my side,”

“Get some rest, my love,” you soothed him, pressing your cheek to his back and tightening the embrace. “Tomorrow will be a new day, and hopefully a better one,”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,”

“Probably a mess, but come on, let’s close our eyes and sleep,” you kissed the back of his neck and took a deep breath before feeling yourself completely exhausted and ready to get some well-deserved sleep.


End file.
